


a few weeks later

by Shiroyuki



Series: dorks in love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, First Love, M/M, Making Out, Teen Romance, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroyuki/pseuds/Shiroyuki
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama are finally together. But between the long winter, the practice, and the short time to enjoy it, it's hard to make time to be with each other, and even harder to hide their relationship from teammates.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: dorks in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402111
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190





	a few weeks later

**Author's Note:**

> It really took me a long time to translate the last part of this fic...  
> However, as this fic was originally written many years ago, there must probably be several errors of continuity or character personality, sorry for that. I tried to fix as many things as I found kind of weird when reviewing, but something always goes by, and the plot only cover for the firsts arcs on the manga/anime  
> Also, English is not my native language, so if there are any grammar or translation mystakes,, or errors in specific volleyball terms, let me know. Hope you all like it.

They definitely shouldn’t be there, since the sports club training had been suspended until the cold weather soften a bit, or at least, the snow was down, but Takeda-sensei, with his unwavering ability to persuade with insistence, had gotten the key to the gym and the Karasuno volleyball team was taking advantage of the little time they had to get their practices up to date. Probably the school didn’t have knowledge of this fact, because the sensei was asking them to decrease the volume of the screams all the time.

That way, their time was limited and when the coach said that they were dismissed, there was no argument – the freshmen had to finish packing the material as soon as possible while the veterans could bathe first.

After the shower, straight home, it was Ukai's express order. They couldn’t afford to lose players because of colds or any other reason. As everyone dispersed, each in his task, Kageyama and Hinata were left behind, beginning to disarm the net in the middle of the court. When they finally approached, in order to finish rolling it up, Kageyama growled, muttering under his breath so no one would understand what was being said to his teammate.

“Oe, Hinata. What was that during training?” he inquired, his face irritated, but Hinata could tell by the pout that rose to his lips that he was actually embarrassed. And he knew why.

“Sorry Kageyama... it was just an impulse!” he tried to justify himself.

During training he had managed to hit the quick survey with such precision that even Nishinoya couldn’t catch, and yet, his eyes were wide open! He could see the whole block from up there. Everything seemed to run in slow motion, and he could see the exact spot where he was supposed to throw the ball. It was so exciting to do that (and he could hardly imagine what it would be like in a real game) that he jumped into Kageyama at the time, hugging him in celebration.

Everyone around stared at them in astonishment. Usually, the celebrations on successful moves between the two were briefly individual, or occasionally a very odd high-five because of Kageyama's lack of naturalness in doing so. But this time, anyone could see the synchronicity between them, as Shouyou shouted with joy and as he sank into Tobio's lap, he was received with open arms in pure reflex. It was more like they had done it dozens of times. Tanaka didn’t understand, Sugawara smiled, Shimizu blushed, Asahi was shocked, and Tsukishima laughed deviously from behind.

Hinata blinked twice, looking around, still holding him baby-koala style, and then was thrown straight down to the ground by a blushing Kageyama. He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, realizing that he had done something stupid. Coach Ukai clapped his hands, ordering them to play again, and the strange moment passed. However, Kageyama now seemed annoyed by the boy's careless, so he had to talk something.

“You know we're trying not to be discovered!” he continued to scold Hinata in a voice that barely passed a whisper. It seemed like a huge effort for him not to scream as he wanted at the moment. He gathered up the curled volleyball net from the boy's arms and placed it on his shoulders, moving toward the gym’s closet. Hinata hurried to follow him.

“I know! But sometimes it's harder to hold back…” he muttered, annoyed, his eyes scanning the floor. Kageyama blushed. With that tone of voice, and those words, how was he supposed to stay angry? He had to admit, he was growing weaker in the face of Hinata's assaults.

They were already keeping the relationship secret from the rest of the team for almost three weeks, and no one seemed to have noticed any difference over that time. They still had lunch, came and leave from school and from the training together, attended one another's house, and especially, they still fought and argue whenever there was any disagreement.

Nothing had really changed, except that after each discussion, when they realized they were alone in anywhere they would not be seen, or during  _ "study meetings" _ in one of their rooms, things were a bit different. It could be in the middle of a video game match, or during the break on the terrace. Kageyama would lean, and easily, steal a kiss. Then he would pull away and grunt, disguising the embarrassment. Hinata just laughed and nestled in it like a mischievous little cat. And they would hold hands, hidden, for a while.

This had happened a few times. Hinata was more adventurous, though he could not control the situation well, and would always be taken by Kageyama. They had not ventured much beyond chaste kisses and one or another caress over their clothes, never below their waist. Not out of lack of will or curiosity, they were two healthy teenagers blowing up hormones even when they were breathing, but the situation was never made easier by the outside environment. With the practice, both were even managing to get the hang of this whole dating thing. The problem was not the training - they were really dedicated to "training" - but to find occasions to be together.

At school, it was impossible and risky, of course. Opportunities to be alone were rare when there was a whole team of lively and energetic people around, with a tendency to get into everyone else's life. And at home, they almost always had company, and couldn't get too carried away.

On one occasion, Hinata's younger sister almost caught them, right when Kageyama had lost his patience and tossed the redhead to the bedroom floor, ready to finally kiss him. The girl innocently asked what he was doing with her Onii-chan.  _ "We're practicing fight, look at this," _ he swiveled Hinata easily in his arms, pinning him by the neck, without giving him a chance to react. The little girl laughed and went to try to do the same, but from that day on, Tobio realized that he shouldn't get out of control anywhere.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The practice was over. The boys came out after a quick, warm but relaxing shower, and hurried to put on clothes that would keep the cold away. The locker room looked like a Siberia branch in the middle of Miyagi. Kageyama quietly buttoned his shirt, shivering in the cold, and wondered what he would do when he got home when he felt something pushing him forward. Someone's hands wrapped around his waist as he felt a face against his back.

“W-what are you doing, moron?”

“I’m cold!”

“What?”

“Cold!

He stood on tiptoe, still holding Kageyama's shirt, and closed his eyes, pressing his cold lips to the nape of his neck. Since discovering a few days ago that this was a weakness of the other, he wasted no time in attacking him there whenever he had the chance.

Of course, Kageyama never missed the opportunity to counterattack, because while everything between them was always seen as a competition, neither would let the other win under any circumstances. And it was no different this time.

Tobio spun on his feet and grabbed Shouyou by the arm, pinning him against the wall. The smaller one gasped, the air being stolen from his lungs by the sudden movement. He smiled because he loved to see that flame shining in those bluish eyes. So unlike that apathetic side, he saw during elementary school, that motivated and vivid Kageyama before him made his heart flutter in his chest.

“If you're cold, we should hurry up and get our things in the club room before they close,” he argued, trying not to be too shaken by Shouyou's actions, though he was still shivering from being caught off guard earlier.

“I don’t want,” he pouted, “you always go straight home and I end up being alone”.

“Eh? So you're lonely without me, really?” Kageyama didn't miss the chance to tease. For some reason, being the cause of Hinata's disturbances was partly fun. He hoped that the boy would start screaming at any moment, maybe push him off, cursing him for being so arrogant. But he just cringed, his ears flushing bright red, his eyes drifting to the side.

“M-maybe I was! What’s the problem, hm? I’m your bo...boyfriend, after all! It’s totally fine if I want to spend some time with the person I like, stupid Kageyama!” he grunted uncomfortably, looking at anything but Tobio. This idiot, forcing him to say a lot of embarrassing things. “Come on, we have to go before they close the room, as you said”

He lunged forward, freeing himself from the other's grip, but was immediately pushed against the wall, and this time Kageyama used his own body as a barrier to prevent him from escaping.

“As if I’m gonna let you go after tell me something like this.” Kageyama stared at him with those deep, determined eyes. Hinata gave in, feeling the base of his legs tremble with the firm touch of the long hands of the dark. His voice, when it reached his ears in that low, hoarse, low tone… so different from the usual, was enough to make him forget all pride and rivalry.

Sudden and objective, just like his tosses, Kageyama took his lips sharply. He always did that, taking Shouyou off guard, and making him lose his ability to react. The redhead could barely think, and he didn't even know how much he needed it until that moment. It had been so long. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck, pushing himself to reach him and deepen the kiss in his own way.

“We can't… here…” he managed to pronounce with difficulty as he took a breath. His face was completely red, and his actions were completely opposite to those words. “Anyone can come in…”

“The door is closed, and everyone is gone,” Kageyama answered quickly, a wrinkle forming between his eyes. He was thinking too deeply about something or struggling to concentrate. “There was no one training besides the volleyball team at school today, no one will use the locker room”. 

“True. But even so…”

“Dumb Hinata,” he slid his lips over the boy's shivering neck. In the cold, just wearing a T-shirt wasn't smart at all, but Hinata had never been the brightest mind, and Kageyama liked the way that he could feel the slightest shivering that his touches caused. “ You're not the only one who gets lonely these days…”

“Kage… yama…”

Asking for a little control from the two curious, hormone-laden teenage boys, eager to experiment and test limits, was a waste of time. Neither of them was thinking how wrong or dangerous it could be if they were caught there, and when their eyes met once more, the decision had already been made. Their thoughts converged, and with the same synchrony they kept on the court, they moved against each other. Impossible to know who had started the kiss this time.

Taking advantage of the wall behind him, Hinata lifted his legs and wrapped his arms around Kageyama, forcing him to tighten his hold on his waist, or they would both end up on the floor - not that they cared about it anyway. They felt on fire, so much more than before a match or something. It was different from when they quickly sneaked in on some opportunity or escaped during school breaks. Completely different. They were fully aware of the feelings and desires in them that were mirrored in each other's eyes, and this certainty only made each little touch even more intense.

Tobio pulled away and slid his lips to Shouyou's reddish ear, nibbling at it to tease him. He descended a little farther, breathing in that freshly soaked skin, still smelling of soothing soap. A low purr escaped his throat as he felt Hinata's hands grasp his hair tightly. His weight was getting a little too much to bear, and slowly, his legs gave way until he knelt on the floor.

“Can't you handle me?” Hinata gasped, laughing softly.

“Shut up, you're heavy,” he grunted against his skin.

Hinata released him just enough to settle on his lap, then eagerly invaded his lips, his tongue eager to discover new tricks and curious hands brushing his chest. The brunette hurried too and broke into his shirt, touching directly to his abdomen, climbing further under his clothes. The redhead panted in alarm. Even if it wasn't bad, that assault of sensations that always accompanied any act of Kageyama always caught him off guard. Especially when he acted so fiercely.

Without giving the other a chance to even breathe, Tobio was pinning him against the wall. With his legs half raised and no trace of rationality, Hinata tried to keep up with his boyfriend's hurried pace. It wasn't always easy, after all, he always got a little numb after kissing Kageyama and ended up getting carried away by that feeling.

“God… wait, wait…” Shouyou asked, his voice low and ragged by the panting breath.

“What’s wrong? This is bad?” Kageyama stopped, his hands still on Hinata's waist, but with an uncertain look staring at him.

“It’s not. It's just kind of… weird…”

“You want me to stop?”

That was the last thing Hinata wanted, but it was too embarrassing to confess out loud. He just shook his head no, pulling Kageyama back into his embrace. Tobio raised his head again, and bringing Shouyou closer, kissed him once more, long and desperately. Hinata shifted restlessly, searching for something he didn't even know for sure. He heard Kageyama's voice unrecognizable scratching his ear. The thoughtless movement caused quick friction between their hips, and they both let out audible, startled sighs. That was a completely new sensation.

Kageyama shifted between Hinata's legs and propelled himself forward, brushing once more on the spot. Hinata bit her lip so as not to let out a loud moan, and clung to Kageyama's shirt and buried her face in his shoulder.

They weren't that naive. They were teenagers after all and had had their share of experiences in specific situations on their own. It was obvious what that meant, and it even flashed through their heads that they were not in the most ideal spot in the world, but neither of the two Karasuno's players could be distinguished for their wisdom or self-control.

Shouyou felt his body heat and shiver with each new shockwave that accompanied Kageyama's movements on him. The face was hidden between his neck and shoulder, and making every breath of Kageyama hit his skin directly, didn’t help to maintain coherence at all. That voice panting and muttering under breath was something he had never imagined, not even in his wildest dreams. He thought to himself that no one had ever heard Kageyama's voice like that besides him, and knowing that was somehow satisfying.

Suddenly stars covered his vision. The heat increased and spread, he no longer knew where or even who he was. All that was in his mind was Kageyama's presence, the awareness of their bodies against each other, his familiar scent, his ragged breathing. Hinata felt faint, unable to move any muscle. Kageyama fell on him in the same numb state. They both gasped almost in unison, as breathless as after one of their usual runs to the gym.

“Damn… we’ll need another bath”.

* * *

  
  
  
  


After taking the second bath - quietly and separately, of course, as they were still somewhat embarrassed by the recent situation, not having the courage to face each other, – they prepared to go home. They had both washed the dirty clothes there in the shower and left them to dry in the club room when they passed by to pick up their things. Luckily, they had more than one spare clothing in the closet. The initial discomfort soon gave way to a slow realization of what they had just done. It was a strangely natural sensation. They had done nothing wrong after all… and none of them could deny that they really liked what happened.

When they finally left the clubhouse building, it was night and they were almost locked inside the school, as it was almost time for the janitor to close the gates. Luckily, no one saw them leaving so late. They walked side by side along the sidewalk, unsure of what to do, yet not facing each other properly. Kageyama snorted, muttering to himself, and reached out quietly to touch the back of Hinata's hand with his fingertips. He startled, but turned his hand and let his fingers intertwine. And then, that way, he knew everything was all right.

“I'm hungry.” Hinata ran a hand over her snoring belly. “Let's go to  _ Sakanoshita _ to buy nikumans!”

“We can't! If Coach Ukai sees us leaving school this time, he'll want to know where we were.” - Kageyama pulled by the hand when he was already going down towards the store.

“Oh, right…”

Hinata lived far away and didn’t have his bike that day. He didn’t know exactly the bus schedule at that time, so he would probably have to wait for the first one to show up. In this case, the time without food would be much longer.

“Well, there's… a convenience store across the street, and it's near the bus stop too, so…”

“Waa…”Hinata's face lit up when he realized that Kageyama was really worrying about him. “And you will be waiting for the bus with me?”

“My house is closer, so no problem, I think…” He looked away, just so as not to stare into the glittering golden eyes that were fixed toward him. Each time he showed his feelings for Hinata in such subtle ways, he seemed so radiant in response that Kageyama had difficulty looking at it. What was so special about buying food with him or waiting for the bus? He was happy with such small things. Almost like a puppy.

At the convenience store, Hinata bought some chips and then the two went across the street, settling in on the bench at the bus stop. It wasn't so late, and the street was well lit, mostly because of the shop just in front, but the fact that they were alone was still a little unsettling, especially because of what had happened minutes before. In order not to have to eat in silence, and not to let the disturbing thoughts return, Hinata began to search for some subject.

“Won't your mother be mad if you take too long to go home, waiting here with me?” he commented, staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

“No, she's used to seeing me coming late because of practice.”He answered easily, although they were not late because of the training itself. “Besides, for some reason… she likes me to spend time with you” he said in a whisper, probably hoping not to be heard.

“Really? She likes me?”

Seeing that he would not escape the curiosity of Hinata, he decided to go on “She thinks that if I am with you, I will become somehow less glum-looking, something like that.” He confessed, frowning in disagreement.

“Awn, I wish I could see a gentler Kageyama-kun,” Hinata teased, poking his face. Tobio growled in response, and he laughed out loud “But my mom likes you too. She says it's good for me to have a responsible friend to learn something from. As if… ," he grunted as if he was tired of hearing those same words over and over again, knowing it was entirely true. “And my sister likes you just because you're tall and cool.” He complained, starting to be angry. “Just imagine, the other day she told me she wants to change brothers and asked if you could live in our home!”

Kageyama chuckled, cocky.

“Of course she doesn't want a short, stupid brother. It will be embarrassing when she gets taller than you.”

“What you mean? Of course, I'll still grow bigger! I'm growing up! You will see, I will still get taller than you!” he pitched defiantly, nearly knocking over his snack as he pointed outrageously. “I'll be a super ace! And I will be so cool that you will be completely knocked down! I'll even be able to carry you around!

“Oh, right.” Kageyama rolled his eyes, containing the laughter at the explosion of optimism that snatched the redhead “You could stay small and cute as always, I don’t have a problem with it.” Only then he seemed to realize what he was saying, and turned his face, hiding by hand. Hinata's smirk widened.

“What did you say there, hm?” He slid at the seat of the bus stop until he was very close to Kageyama, enough to face him closely. “You said that you’re so in love with me that you can’t stand if I change? Aaa, how precious is that Kageyama! You love me that much, eh? Is that it?”

“Shut up!” He put his hand over Hinata's face and pushed him back. “I didn't say any of that!”

“But you think so, don't you?” - Hinata insisted, still smiling, resting his chin on Tobio's shoulder to look at him more closely. “I know that  _ I _ would be very sad if Kageyama decided to change, and leave me behind…”

Giving a flick right in the middle of Shouyou's forehead, Kageyama turned to him, trying to maintain a dignified posture.

“Stupid, this will never happen. Didn't you say you would be level with me?” He growled, pursing his lips. “Then stop thinking bullshit at once. We are together and we will continue like this. Understood? And your face is all dirty!” He hurried to remove the crumbs from his cheeks. He kept his hand there for a few seconds longer than necessary, and Hinata closed her eyes, bending like a kitten as it received affection.

Kageyama leaned toward Hinata, squinting, aiming at his incredibly inviting lips. Before he could, however, reach his final goal, Hinata opened his huge eyes wide, and he stopped midway.

“Didn't you say we had to be discreet?” he intoned, unmoved by the dangerous proximity of Kageyama; he sighed without much argument. They were in public, and no matter how empty was the street, anyone could pass at any moment. It was kind of weird to think so, but Hinata was right.

“Maybe it won't be necessary any longer,” Tobio muttered, though he wasn't quite sure what he was trying to say. With his hand still on Shouyou's face, she stroked lightly, looking up at him again. “Have you ever.. thought of telling everyone?” he said even lower, his eyes fixed on Hinata's reaction.

He looked surprised. Her eyes widened, he took a deep breath, opening and closing his mouth several times without knowing what to say. Kageyama didn’t understand that reaction. He moved away from Hinata slowly; if he didn't want to tell, of course, he would keep the secret. After all, two boys dating was a hard subject. He had no idea what the reaction of the rest of the team, their families or any other people would be. It was a kind of impulsive idea to decide to tell them everything that way.

“Are you serious, Kageyama?” An orange blur pushed him, and he realized that Hinata had jumped on him, with both hands on his chest. “Do you want to tell everyone? For real?”

“I don't know if we should do it soon… maybe just with the team, at first” He rubbed his face and looked away. “Cause eventually people will realize, especially when you're unable to disguise anything, so this way it's better if we just tell everything before they find out in some more embarrassing way”  _ Like being caught in some situation just like before,  _ he completed in thought.

“So let's tell! I'm sure the captain and Suga-senpai will be really cool and won't let the others make jokes! And besides, I've seen one of those BL mangas with Yacchan, so I'm sure she doesn't care…”

“That damn Tsukishima is sure to say something.” Kageyama was already getting annoyed in anticipation, while mentally planning appropriate answers to pour into the sharp-tongued teammate.

“As if he could, he and Yamaguchi never fooled me!” Hinata shrugged, then getting excited once more. He leaned closer to Kageyama, smiling excitedly. Kageyama had to hold his waist before they both fell off that bench. “So are we going to tell? When? How?”

“As soon as regular practices come back when they're all together. What do you think?”

“Perfect!”

Hinata nodded, pressing his lips into a nervous smile, and Kageyama felt his hands still trembling against his chest. His eyes were raised, staring at him with undisguised interest. He didn't have to think long to interpret that expression. It was the same as he did when he wanted a toss. Only this time, he asked without words for something else. What cost to attend a simple wish asked that way? Kageyama was unable to resist for long.

He brought Hinata closer, hugging him with the hand that was already on his waist, and with the other, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Hinata shuddered in contentment, smiling and lifting his face as he closed his eyes and waited anxiously. Kageyama got closer, watching the expression on the redhead's face for just a few more seconds, smiling to himself before closing his eyes too.

Even after everything that had happened between them in the locker room, those very brief moments before another touch, when they closed eyes but could still feel each other perfectly… it was almost their first kiss all over again. It was in those brief moments that Kageyama clearly understood what was the extent of those feelings in his chest.

Their lips touched lightly, and Kageyama felt Hinata gasp, pressing harder and increasing the contact. His arms darted up to his neck, and Kageyama leaned his head slightly. Wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and deepened the touch discreetly, invading the younger man's greedy lips with the same enthusiasm he displayed.

A shriek, the sound of objects falling to the floor, and a few other strange noises cut through the night and startled the careless couple, who parted just far enough to look in the direction of the confusion.

That equally shocked expression on both senpais' faces showed that there was no possible answer that could mask the truth. They had been caught. Kageyama got up from the bench first, looking at Tanaka and Nishinoya with his usual serious face, almost as if preparing to defend Hinata from whatever they ended up saying.

Of all people, it had to be those two! Hinata, still sitting, barely had the courage to move, and Kageyama could almost hear the gears of his brain working to assimilate this situation. But before he could say anything, their frozen faces of the two teammates changed, becoming the purest, most tranquil representation of the peace achieved by Nirvana alone.

“There is… it was… Noya… we were escorting Shimizu-san to her house, right?” Tanaka spoke with a non-characteristic calm, and that made both kouhais nervous.

“Yes, Yes. Girls shouldn’t walk alone on the street so late.” Noya nodded, in the same soothing tone. He crouched down to pick up the bag he had dropped. “But I think we made the wrong way back. We fall into a hole and end up in a parallel reality”.

“You’re right. Let's go back to where we came from, and nothing happened.”

“Nothing happened.”

The two backed up, without giving either of the first years a chance to explain. Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other, confused and apprehensive, but could not discuss much, as soon as his bus arrived. Kageyama walked his way home. Not much to think about now. Either way, they would have explanations to give the next day.

* * *

  
  
  


The weather was still cold, so it was clear that there could be no volleyball practice that day. Even so, Kageyama had managed to gather most of his teammates there, on the staircase leading to the gym door, because there was something important to say to them all.

As expected, Nishinoya and Tanaka were acting weird, probably trying to forget the scene they had witnessed the night before, trying to convince themselves that it was a hallucination, but the setter was about to get that illusion out of their heads. Hinata was still pretty nervous… He didn't think it would be so hard to make an announcement like that, without any prior preparation.

As the boys were scattered around the entrance, he and Hinata stepped forward. Hinata partially hid behind him, and couldn't face the others for now. If he wanted to have it over soon, he would have to do it himself - Tobio thought. Taking a deep breath, he began what might be the most embarrassing speech of his life, just after the day he confessed to Hinata.

“Will you be taking any longer?” Tsukishima grunted, crossing his arms. Some thought must have crossed his mind at the same moment because he smirked in that irritating and mocking way. “It looks like you're about to announce engagement or something, both of you…” He laughed more willingly, and Yamaguchi accompanied his laugh, as always.

“Almost that…” After blurting this out, Hinata hid further behind Kageyama. The shock went through the faces of all the players, including Nishinoya and Tanaka, who seemed about to scream. No one absorbed the information at first.

“Hinata, Kageyama…” Sugawara was the first to say anything. “What exactly do you guys want to tell us?”

“Me and Hinata… both of us…” In that rigid and erect way, Kageyama decided to take care of it in the same way he would with a band-aid: quickly, without hesitation, at once. “We are dating” he shouted, bowing respectfully. “Bend over too, idiot,” he grunted from the corner, catching Hinata’s attention and making him show at least some respect.

The reaction on each of those faces was immediate. When they got up, they saw their friends' wide, staring eyes, their mouths slightly open in surprise. Tsukishima choked on an almost laugh that mingled with the shock - couldn't mock it. Yamaguchi was more concerned with helping him than reacting properly, but beside him, Asahi slipped and nearly fell down from the stairs, hiding his red face in surprise; he had a weak heart after all. Sugawara was surprised too, but then smiled, probably because had already noticed something in the air. Nishinoya and Tanaka hugged each other, both crying out loud. Their minds weren't playing tricks, they really saw what they thought the night before, but it was a shame that his kouhais had managed to dismantle before their veterans, and two at the same time!

“Kageyama… that is… wow… “As expected, Sawamura was the first to recover and be able to pronounce anything. He scratched his head, uncertain as to how to proceed, but as a captain, it was his duty to be the spokesman for the rest of the team in a situation like that “You took us by surprise, certainly, but… it's not like a totally unseen too… isn't it, guys?

“I could totally see it happening.” Tsukishima wasted no time in commenting. “These two are always together, at lunch, going home, chatting around the corners…”

“You shouldn't talk like that, Tsukki, we kind of do the same thing …” Yamaguchi watched innocently as his already flushed freckled face made the blonde choke once more on his own words while the rest of the team frowned, wondering exactly what Yamaguchi was trying to insinuate.

“It doesn't matter, we're very happy for you!” Sugawara rose, his usual gentle smile to offer in congratulation. “To tell you the truth, I kind of figured this would end up happening, too…”

“What? How?” Kageyama gasped as Hinata emerged from behind him, smiling happily.

“Right? Anyone would realize that this dork fell in love with me!” he pointed out, still laughing.

“T-this is so beautiful, and you are so young!” Asahi sniffed, probably holding back not to cry. He was, in fact, too thrilled to say anything; deep down he was a big romantic.

“That's really great, you finally took a manly attitude, Kageyama!” Nishinoya slapped a little too hard on the setters back, making him bow. He seemed to be completely recovered from the fright of last night's revelation quite quickly, as teasing his kouhai could be so much more fun.

“Why did you hide it from your senpais for so long!” Tanaka rushed toward them, grabbing them in a excited hug, scandalous tears streaming down her face. Kageyama wanted to die at that moment. Why did these guys have to be so embarrassing “When did you confess, Kageyama?”

“W-why do you think I was the first one to confess?” he shouted indignantly.

“Anyone would deduce that! You were always trying to get Hinata-kun's attention…” Sawamura explained by everyone, who nodded.

“And was jealous when he praised either of us too much…” Asahi remembered.

“You always cared about him too, more than any of us!” Sugawara commented, smiling. “It was easy to see, after looking for some time.”

\- But I never noticed any of that! - Tanaka complained, feeling left behind by the others.

Kageyama snorted, annoyed by the whole situation. If they all already knew, they could have spared the trouble of telling everything and cut off all that awkward conversation. But looking to the side and seeing Hinata's happy face with the support of their friends, he couldn't get that angry. So he just looked away, trying to disguise it.

“Oe, oe, King.” Tsukishima, of course, couldn't let things end peacefully. “That means that now we have our own Royal Couple now, hm?” He smirked, raising one eyebrow.

“Shut up, you-”

“Royal couple…” Hinata's eyes brightened even more as he seemed enraptured by the idea the other brought out.

“Hey, dumbass, you weren't supposed to be happy about it!” He was soon trying to cut off the excitement of the smaller, with the face already acquiring color again.

“But Kageyama!” He grabbed his boyfriend's arm, not caring what he said. “That's SO cool!”

“No, it's not! And stop making that face!” He was pushing Hinata's face, though it was kind of obvious that he didn't make such an effort. Who’d they think they were fooling all this time? Anyone would notice their relationship when looking closely enough.

“But, tell us more…”Nishinoya approached, lowering his voice to a more discreet tone, and giving a suggestive smile “How far did you go?”

“Wooow!” Tanaka screamed, soon entering on Noya’s pun and assuming his gossip-thirsty-highschool-girl form “Don’t tell me that you have been making out on the locker room or in the club!”

Asahi blushed again, startled, and Tsukishima did not contain an annoyingly provocative laugh.

“You know you can't do that, don't you?” the captain scolded, putting hands on hips.

“Enough of that, you are all annoying! Let's go, Hinata!” Kageyama pushed the redhead in the opposite direction, leaving the teammates behind, with no answer. Nothing he said would stop the teasing after all.

Despite the embarrassment and the jokes, he felt a little lighter after putting his relationship with Hinata on the open. Their reaction had been more natural than expected, and they were understanding people who were sincerely happy for both of them. What more could he expect? Everything was going so well for him recently that it was almost a miracle.

"Aren't you happy, Kageyama?" When they finally drifted out of sight of their friends, Kageyama stood beside Hinata, discreetly holding his hand. “I was worried about the reaction of Tanaka and Nishinoya-senpai yesterday, but everything turned out well in the end…”

“Yes… better than expected…” the dark-haired boy nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. “Maybe we can plan soon how we will tell our parents…”

They looked at each other, and Hinata smiled brightly, in a way that made him believe that nothing in this world could go wrong. That warmth, already familiar, spread once more on his heart, comfortable and welcome. He couldn't help but smile back. He was really feeling so light and happy that could even float around if he wasn't careful. If he had known it was so good to be in love, he would have tried well before. Or at least wouldn't have hesitated so much

“Nee, Kageyama,” Hinata had that look that he knew very well that always worked. “Now that we are, kind of, official… hm… how about…”

He didn't even have to complete the sentence. Kageyama glanced around, confirming that they were alone at the moment, and moved closer to the wall of the adjacent building, just behind the external staircase, where it would be less likely to be seen.

“You're really pushy, aren't you?” he murmured, trying to sound nonchalant and failing, as he continued with that corner smile playing on his face. He wrapped his hands calmly around his waist while the other brought his face closer. Shouyou had to be on tiptoe to reach him, even with Kageyama already half-bent, and that was a little annoying, but when their lips touched, he completely forgot anything but the person next to him.

The kiss was slow, calm and sweet. Long, too. As if celebrating the fact that many others would still come, and they would stay close to each other for a long, long time. There was no hurry, no reason to rush. With his confirmed and acknowledged feelings, it all seemed so simple and easy that Kageyama could barely remember the feeling of anguish and uncertainty that had previously lingered in his heart.

“How about a movie this weekend?” As they went home, side by side, close enough to brush one hand against the other without actually holding, Kageyama invited. Hinata's face soon lit up - he was thinking about it at that very moment.

“A date? Ok, let's see that new comedy that released…”

“No comedy! I want to see that war movie…”

“No, it's too boring! Comedy!”

“War!”

“Stop being stubborn, Kageyama! Comedy is better!”

“The movies you choose are always too stupid. Like you. I want to see a war movie!”

“Comedy!”

“War!”

“The superhero movie then?”

“Hm… right.”

“Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this is the end of this little fic that I had so much fun writing, in the distant year of 201...3? 2014? Don't remember. So if there is any complaint, please send it to my past self. I also have many things to complain about her. She was so naive.
> 
> Thank you for your attention, and hope you enjoyed this story, I know it's a huge cliche but it was made with all the love in my heart, so, thankyoou~


End file.
